Syarith
Syarith is a member of Nintendo Rocket who is not 100% active, but occasionally does show up on NR when he's not worried about anything else. History When August 2008 came, Resurgence, long time friend of Syarith, pressured him for an entire month to join NR. He was able to resist this temptation and pressure until he finally joined September 1st, 2008. Around this time, Syarith was working on a different forum called Anime Pulp. He originally planned on joining NR to post the minimum advertisement post requirement, but then he got so caught up in posting he forgot about his purpose there and forgot about Anime Pulp and moved on to post on NR for a little while after several annoyances by Resurgence, such as telling Syarith to "Post on NR!!!" constantly. After a few days, Syarith went back to Anime Pulp and discovered the forum was turned offline. Since then, Syarith has been concentrating only on NR and a select few other forums. Personal Life Syarith currently resides in Tulsa,Oklahoma and is 18 years of age. When he graduates from college, he plans to move to Seattle,Washington and work for Amazon.com. However, that may change depending on if he wants to have a different college major then what Amazon.com requires for the job he wants with them. Currently, he is still a senior in high school. Friendship With Other Members Resurgence Syarith did not officially know Resurgence until he joined a forum administered by Resurgence,at that time,known as Top Kirby. The forum was called Community Lounge, where due to Syarith's commitment to the forum, he became staff, progressing from the first step to the second-to-last step of the ladder, where he was just only a manager of the forum. While he was out on vacation in Europe in the summer of 2008, Syarith had limited access to the internet, but when he returned for four days before going to Russia, he saw that Top Kirby/Resurgence had quit and considered Syarith to replace him as administrator. However that did not happen. Ever since then, the two have maintained their friendship to this day. SMRPG1 Syarith and SMRPG1 first met at Community Lounge as well, and have had several conversations on MSN throughout their friendship. Mostly about personal problems that were going on that were later solved. Trivia *Thinks spiders are cute. *Was a fanboy of Momoko (Hyper Blossom) from the anime PowerPuff Girls Z until Resurgence began having a crush on her. *Currently suffering through minor pneumonia and is taking several antibiotics to try and get rid of it. *Is a big fan of the Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon game series, but plays other games aside from those as well. *Occasionally plays Super Smash Bros. Brawl and always mains Zero Suit Samus only. *Is the reason Resurgence has a big crush on Momoko. *Favorite drink is Dr. Pepper. *First game console was a Game&Watch. *Syarith told Resurgence of the forum ToTheZ *Is a fan of country music. *Resurgence likes to call Syarith "SYAWRAAATH". *Resurgence still frequently tells Syarith to "POST ON NR!!" *Has a laugh that will make you want to laugh. *Has a Hewlett Packard Pavilion dv6000 laptop, which the left-click of the touchpad is broken so he has to tap on the touchpad to left-click, which is very uncomfortable. *Can do a semi-excellent impersonation of Heath Ledger's joker voice. Category:Members